


Enough

by Evian_99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Loki (Marvel), DADA professor Loki (Marvel), Female Loki (Marvel), Gen, Loki doesn't accept child torturers inside her school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evian_99/pseuds/Evian_99
Summary: When Loki helped three exceptionally talented individuals found a magic school in Scotland, he didn’t expect to ever come back. After being practically banished from Asgard, however, the god finds himself at a loss. Drawn to the only place he felt truly at home, he—or rather she—takes on the position of DADA professor.The ministry’s attempts to take control of Hogwarts couldn’t have come at a worse moment. Having humoured the pink toad for a while, this is a line she just isn’t willing to get crossed.a.k.a. a self-indulgent fic with Loki epically kicking Dolores Umbridge out of Hogwarts
Comments: 15
Kudos: 166





	Enough

No longer able to ignore the incessant throat clearing, Harry watches as his professor turns around. She deadpans: ‘If you are feeling unwell you should go to the infirmary, my dear.’ He tries his best to suppress his laughter, not wanting to get even more detention. They have all been waiting for a face-off ever since Loki first made her disdain clear.

Dolores laughs uneasily. ‘I am feeling quite well, thank you very much.’ It is clear how she tries to gain control of the conversation but is feeling thoroughly intimidated by the Slytherin heiress.

‘Really?’ he hears the professor ask, ‘It seems to be you have been working way too hard these days.’ Watching Loki twirl her staff is always a treat, especially when it works like a charm in intimidating Ministry goons. Fake gasping, she says: ‘Did you perhaps want to add something to my lecture? You know that’s where you have your hands for, right?’

Only basilisks can top the dead glare that the High Inquisitor gives right then. ‘Yes, well,’ she says, defensively crossing her arms, ‘I must inform you that the Ministry feels it is inappropriate to teach students how to fight. There is absolutely no need to.’

‘No need?’ Loki asks. Their conversation is rapidly turning into a ping-pong match.

Clearly not aware of the trap that she is walking into, Dolores Umbridge answers with a smug _yes_. ‘Did you read the Ministry-approved curriculum that I have given you?’

The pause in their professor’s answer is comical. ‘I read the first sentence and burned it. It was a disgrace to the field of the dark arts, and as a master of it I simply couldn’t let it stand.’

That is when Dolores’ amiable expression vanishes. ‘I would watch yourself, Missy. Do not think that your parentage will give you a free pass.’

Tension rockets. Harry feels nervous, glancing at his friends to see they’re scared too. Despite all the prejudices he’d had when she was first announced to them, professor Slytherin has been by far the best teacher he’s ever had. ‘I think you will find that the Ministry should watch their step. What you are attempting is pathetic and highly illegal. My ancestor made sure of that the second the Ministry was founded.’

They stare at each other for painful long seconds before Dolores diverts her gaze and angrily stalks out of the classroom. The silence stretches on in the classroom until Loki breaks it. ‘I do believe this foolishness has gone on long enough. Don’t worry class, I am looking into a way to get them out of my school.’

Harry isn’t sure who it is that starts clapping, but soon they have all joined in. This round is theirs, and there’s nothing the toad can do to take it from them.

In the end, they don’t manage to focus again on the coursework, which Loki doesn’t even try to force. She has sat herself down on her desk, giving them room to ask whichever questions they have. It is only after she dismisses them and intently stares at him that Harry feels a slight dread rise.

He would really like it if she doesn’t pick this exact moment to turn into a homicidal Voldemort-supporter.

The feeling stays with him the entirety of the day. It has him so distracted that he just kind of floats through the detention with Umbridge. The next morning, when he’s practically dragged by Hermione to the Great Hall, he’s so out of it that they crash into Loki again.

‘What is that?’ Their professor’s voice is dangerously calm. ‘Show me your wrist, Harry.’ The boy hesitantly does, giving a questioning glance to his friends. He can see her get furious when she sees the bleeding lines etched into his skin. A shiver wracks his frame as she strokes them, clearly reading what they say.

Her fingers glow green, her magic enveloping the wounds. The professor’s whispered spell heals until there isn’t a mark left, and when all is done, she purses her lips. ‘You can go ahead with your day now,’ she says, ‘I am going to have words with a certain individual now.’ The woman’s entire countenance is a perfect picture of suppressed rage as she walks with long strides towards the Great Hall.

Harry looks at his friends. Without words they break into a run, not wanting to miss anything of it.

Loki’s entrance is glorious. With a wide sweep of her hands she blasts the doors open. Her fury is barely restrained, green magic sparking from her. ‘You have gone too far, Dolores! How could your sick mind ever think it is fine to torture children?’ 

She is positively screaming. Ribbons of magic erupt from her hands, flying towards the High Inquisitor with such speed that the woman doesn’t have time to run. Hogwarts is responding to her rage, the castle feeling sentient with tangible rage. ‘Who of you have been subjected to her torture?’ Her words are directed to the student body. The kindness in them is giving Harry a whiplash.

A hesitant hand raises into the air, more and more following until a quarter of the students have their hands raised. Loki snaps her fingers, her magic filling the entire room as she wordlessly heals their wounds.

One snap more and she has summoned a sputtering Fudge. ‘What is the meaning of this?’ he shouts, but one glare of Loki silences him.

‘You and your despicable lapdog have done enough harm to this school and its students’, she hisses. Harry watches in awe as she effectively makes him cower. ‘I am taking the control back over Hogwarts. The Ministry will never be allowed to mingle in its affairs ever again.’

Fudge bristles, but the professor doesn’t let him get even one single word in. ‘I will be ensuring your political ruin shortly; you may see me informing you as a courtesy.’ Like an annoying mosquito she swats her hand at him. With a dozen little pops, the house elves appear. With terrifying grins, they physically grab the minister and drag him out through the entire hallway.

When Loki speaks again, she looks as calm as a frozen lake. ‘With that out of the way…’ She slowly turns to face Umbridge again. If this were a movie, Harry is convinced there would be ominous music playing. The woman’s smile is positively terrifying. ‘I do hope I didn’t let you wait too long.’

The tiny, with pink-obsessed woman is screaming, but no sound leaves her mouth. Her entire face has turned red, her entire body straining against Loki’s magic.

‘The moment you touched these children, you signed your death warrant.’

A flash of panic overcomes Umbridge. She’s struggling even harder now, desperately trying to get away.

Harry watches with an open mouth as Loki leans over her. She doesn’t look human anymore. The power she exudes is way too overpowering for that to be thus. He is thanking all the deities he knows that she is on the side of the light. Dumbledore looks torn between interfering and letting her do her thing. Not knowing what overcomes him, Harry stands up, saying: ‘Don’t!’

Everyone now staring at him, he wavers before steeling himself. ‘Killing her would be letting her off too easily.’

The professor turns to him. Her voice is quite soft, but somehow it still gets heard by everyone. ‘And what do you propose I do, Lord Potter?’ She glances back at Dolores, smirking. ‘As her most beloved victim, I will give you the honour of deciding her punishment.’

That is when Dumbledore finally speaks up. The wizard rises from his chair, looking at her in a manner that isn’t quite a glare, but comes awfully close. ‘He is a child, Loki, you cannot possibly think—’

But Loki shushes him. ‘Please, Albus, if you believe he is the only one capable of killing your pesky dark lord, he is more than qualified to partake in the sentencing of one Dolores Jane Umbridge.’ She tilts her head. ‘Surely, you wouldn’t want to deny his right as a lord of an Ancient and Noble House?’

Harry inhales sharply. She has pressed the finger where it hurts the most. The headmaster can do nothing but agree.

‘Of course not,’ he blusters, ‘I was merely saying—’

Again, Loki cuts him off. ‘I know exactly what you mean. I am sure we all do. However, I—for one—am curious at what the young lord has to say.’

And the attention is back on him. ‘Well,’ he scrapes his throat, ‘I was just thinking that she should get a taste of her own medicine. You know, really feel the reason why these quills have been banned.’

Loki starts to laugh. Harry feels his cheeks colour and is about to defend himself when she says: ‘I think that’s a fantastic idea! Very devious of you, I like it.’ She looks upwards as if to address the castle itself. ‘I think this calls for a small reorganisation.’

On cue, the castle starts to do just that. The head table disappears, just as the chairs on which the other professors were just sitting. A slab of stone rises out of the ground, forming a stage upon which a single desk pops into existences. On the chair, still bound by the woman’s magic is the soon to be former High Inquisitor. 

‘Now we have one question left: what lines should she write?’ She is stroking her chin.

Harry looks to Hermione. The girl gives him an encouraging nod. ‘How about… I must not torture students. And I must rot in Azkaban for being a monster?’

With an elegant wave, Dolores is made to start writing. It is clear from her struggle that she does not do it voluntarily, but whatever spell Loki has put on her, it is making her write line after line. ‘It would be somewhat of poetic justice for all her victims to have the chance to give her lines to write. An eye for an eye and all that.’

And thus it happens.

For days, Dolores is made to write lines. Loki’s magic forces her to continue even after she physically doesn’t have any more blood left to spill. Not a single unblemished piece of skin remains after the students are done with her. Only after the last line is written, does the DA professor release the woman from her chains.

Grim-faced house elves come to take her away. The Slytherin heiress addresses the teacher and student body: ‘She shall think about these lessons in prison now. Never again shall I allow the Ministry to harm Hogwarts students.’

Her gaze locks itself to Harry. ‘My ancestor created this place to be a haven for those with magic, and I shall ensure that this will remain true.’ Then, her gaze glides over to Dumbledore, holding it for a long time. An unspoken conversation is exchanged between them, but Harry can’t make out what they are saying to each other.

‘I bide you all a good day.’ She bursts into green flames, vanishing from the Great Hall and leaving the space just like it was before Dolores Jane Umbridge first stepped foot inside it.

Harry stares at where she was for a long time. Instinctively, he knows that if he is to ever succeed in his destiny, he must have this woman as a teacher.


End file.
